Fumei
'Character First Name' Fumei 'Character Last Name' 'IMVU Username' UnknownPuppeteer 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' 01/03 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian 'Height' 4'12 'Weight' 95Lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Puppet master 'Scars/Tattoos' Stitches coming from the left side of his mouth, ending at his cheek bone. 'Affiliation' Village Hidden in The Leafs 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Fumei is usually quiet only talking when spoken to. He doesn't like to cause a scene or get involved with most people. His idea of fun is staying at home and working on his puppet or coming up with more ideas for some. Some find it unusual but Fumei ignores the opinions of others and does what he likes. 'Behaviour' Fumei is a loner and some would say a socially awkward as well. Being around people was never his strong suit since the incident so to get through it he always pictures them as puppets. A strange habit he picked up but it was something to get him through the day. He had no problems talking to his puppets but when it came to a someone with a beating heart he'd have trouble to respond properly. 'Nindo (optional)' "The string of fate has been cast out." 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' 'Element Two' 'Advanced Nature' 'Weapon of choice' Eagle. One of Fumei's creations is a puppet called Eagle. Eagle is wooden bird-like puppet with metallic weapons and stands as tall as an adult male. It got the name Eagle due to it looking like an exact replica of one. Eagle primary purpose is to hook into the enemy then tear it to shreds thus making it more bird-like. Eagle’s wings are covered in metallic feathers that shoot out when Eagle flaps its wings at its prey but they do not fly out when Eagle takes flight unless commanded to by the puppet master. It has a built in flight mechanism that allows it fly. Eagle also possesses four metallic talons on each foot that can retract out to hook into its prey. Once inside of its prey it can then retract the talons back to its feet. From there various things could happen. The main one being the prey being ripped to shreds by Eagle’s sharp metallic beck with rows of razor sharp teeth inside or drop it to its doom. It also can detach almost every part of its body that can be made into a weapon. Despite being made of wood and metal Eagle has a brown, white bird feather pattern along its wings, stomach, feet, neck and various other areas. Another unique feature is a built in speaker box that imitates the sound of an Eagle calling out. 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Purple 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 2 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 1 Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): 1 Total: 17 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu Puppet Technique Chakra Threads Body Flicker Technique 'Allies' Konoha 'Enemies' 'Background Information' Fumei was an only child to a family who practice the art of puppetry. His family lived peacefully in Konoha and raised Fumei until he was 12. During that time his parents taught him how to manipulate and create puppets and turn them into weapons. Sadly one week before his birthday his parents mental state snapped and they attempted to kill him. In the struggle between trying to run and survive from his parents attacks, Fumei was left with a horrible scar along the side of his mouth. His father had manipulated one of his Chakra threads to a kunai that rested by the door Fumei was running to and yanked it back. The kunai ripped through the side of Fumei's mouth, ripping it open to the cheek bone. Luckily that was the only injury he was left with other than mental problems. Shortly after escaping his parents were arrested where they now spend their days in a cold jail cell in Konoha. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Kira vs Fumei (1) Moki vs Fumei (1) Casual Meetings or Events: Maintenance Out for Ramen! Feud & Friendship (Starring Fumei and Jabriel) Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Junko Uchiha